


My Story Ideas

by KattyLuv17 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crazy, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Love Stories, M/M, Opinions, Randomness, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KattyLuv17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some brief story ideas to see what stories you guys (my Darlings) will have an interest in reading.<br/>Most of these ideas will have a sneak peek and a description and maybe even a story cover.<br/>Please comment your thoughts on the story ideas, it would be very much appreciated!</p>
<p>You can also find these story ideas on Quotev and on Wattpad as well! So if your A03 isn't working, then just head over to Wattpad and/or Quotev and read them on here.</p>
<p>ALL OF THESE IDEAS ARE MY STORY IDEAS SO ALL COPYRIGHTS BELONG TO ME.<br/>THESE IDEAS ARE NOT FOR SALE.<br/>IF YOU COPY ANY OF THEM I WILL REPORT YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ours [A Zayn Malik Love Story]

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is Ours  
___________  
Description  
Lulu Trixton was walking home one day from her job as an occupational therapist. When she was about to enter her home, she heard a noise in her backyard and went to see what was going on.   
She found a boy with tiger ears and a tail who back away from her scared and afraid and frightened.   
Lulu decides to take him in- but little did she know how that boy with the mind of a toddler would change her life forever.

Sneak Peek  
Lulu Trixton was walking from her job as a occupational therapist. The job was literally a 5-10 minute walk to and from her house- of course she would take her car if it was snowing or raining or if it was just too damn cold outside. But luckily today, Mother Nature was nice enough to make today a little warmer at 65 degrees which made it warm enough for her to walk to her job. The 20 year-old loved her job- she was an OT for kids who have been sick ever since they were born. She would help the same kids everyday and would even get new kids to work with after about a month. The kids absolutely loved her and she loved the children with all her heart. Adding to the fact that the job pays her rather well, she loved helping the ill kids- she always felt like she was making a difference in the world.  
As she was walking to her house after getting off the phone with her best friend Jo, Lulu heard a crash from behind her home. Ignoring it, she continued making her way into her home. As she closed the door and hung up her coat, she heard the noise again. It sounded more like the trash cans in her backyard. Being cautious, Lulu grabbed her bat from near the kitchen and walked her way slowly, but quietly towards the backyard. Lulu quietly but cautiously, opened the backyard and made her way towards the trash cans. She jumped out holding the bat in her and shouted to see the trash can fall over. Something crawled out of the trash can- something Lulu never expected to find.....  
It was a boy-well more like a man-in the trash can. He had black hair, well long black hair, a hell of a jawline, tanned skin, tiger (or at least what looked like tiger) ears and a long tiger tail. He had brown eyes that were just too fucking adorable. The poor man just looked at Lulu scared and frightened. Lulu was confused to be honest, because yes the girl had read fan fictions about it (one of her many hobbies), but she didn't know that this was actually like legit. Like people who are part some animal existed. Anyways, she snaps back into reality when she realizes that the tiger boy was still looking at her with terror in his eyes.  
"Um....hi there....," Lulu said. "Did you misplace something in my trash bag or did you loose something?"  
The man just sat there, apparently not understanding what she just said.  
Lulu sighed. "How bout we go inside and you tell me what you lost or what you were looking for- okay?"  
She went to the man to give him a hand, but he just backed away from her.  
"Please don't hurt Zayn! Zayn is sorry!" The man- now named Zayn-said.  
And it would be a lie if Lulu didn't think that was probably the cutest thing a grown man has ever said to her. But it's still debatable.  
"Hey hey, I won't hurt you- just take my hand. I promise you I won't hurt you on purpose," she said.  
Lulu went to Zayn again and offered her hand, to which he looked at her hand, then at her before taking it and having Lulu pull him onto his feet. Lulu lead Zayn into her home and sat down in living room. They both sat down on the couch and Lulu started talking.  
"What's your name?" Lulu asked.  
"Zayn's name is Zayn," Zayn responded.  
"How old are you?"  
Zayn counted his fingers to figure out how old he is which signaled to Lulu that he had no idea how old he was. Lulu still couldn't believe that he was a hybrid. Like there a living breathing hybrid in her home. One that talks in third person with terrible grammar and possibly the mind of a 3 year old. Like in that one fan fiction she read a long time ago that she found was too adorable. But that was like in the future and stuff. Still though.  
"Anyways- um, why do you have tiger ears?" Lulu asked. "And tail?"  
"Zayn was born wit dis. Well, bad men took Zayn when Zayn was small. Bad mans hurt Zayn if Zayn did something bad," Zayn explained. "So Zayn left bad mans. Zayn left and went to find home. But Zayn no find home."  
Lulu was on the verge of tears, because she remember another fan fiction that was like that. Where the "bad mans" were scientists who mistreated their hybrids. They wouldn't feed them for days, barely gave them showered, and they also hurt them whether they did something bad or not. They would also inject them into the hybrids to see what happens.  
"Oh Zayn," Lulu cried.  
"Zayn is sorry! Zayn did not mean to make girl water!" Zayn said. "Please don't hurt Zayn! Zayn did not mean it!"  
Lulu didn't realize Zayn was in the corner crying himself until she looked over and saw him hiding in the corner crying. She made her way over to Zayn and just smiled at him through her tears.  
"Please don't hurt Zayn," Zayn whispered.  
"Zayn, remember when I said I promised I would never intentionally hurt you?"  
"Zayn remembers."  
"Well I tend to keep my promises-which also means I'm going to keep that promise ok?" Lulu explained.  
"Okay. But one thing Zayn wants to ask Lady- what is Lady name?" He asked.  
Lulu giggled and smiled- she can't believe she forgot about introducing herself.  
"M'name's Lulu," She said as she stuck out her hand for Zayn to take. To which he takes her hand and just held it.  
"Zayn's name is Zayn," Zayn said making Lulu laugh and shake his hand.  
"I know- so Zayn, how bout we head to the kitchen and get to know one another?"  
Zayn smiled and shook his head as he and Lulu headed to the kitchen to get something to eat and to get to know each other more.


	2. In Case [A Niall Horan Love Story]

I know, one day eventually  
Yeah I know, one day I'll have to let it all go  
But I keep it just In Case  
___________________  
Description  
Lulu Kingston was a very happy person. Well, she use to be a happy person until the day she found out her boyfriend, Niall Horan, passed away from a terrible car accident on March 2nd, 2013.   
From that day on, she never moved on. She didn't go out a lot, she hung out with her friends here and there, she barely talked, and she barely got any sleep. Lulu was just miserable without Niall. Lulu felt like her life was over.  
One day, however, she was almost killed by a vampire, luckily saved by the mysterious boy named James. He was built and tone rather well, wore sunglasses (inside and outside of places), very muscular, and (obviously) mysterious. He was different than any other boy that Lulu has ever met. The two of them became friends after a short while, seeing to Lulu that this new friend of hers could lift her spirits.  
Little did Lulu know, that James was the other half that she's been missing ever since.

Sneak Peek  
Nialler and I were making our way towards Taco Bell, which happened to be the restaurant where we met each other for the first time. Niall opened the door to the restaurant, letting me go in first being the gentleman he is, as the two of us entered the food establishment. We held hands as we waited in line to get our orders. I turned over to look at Niall looking at the food choices, making that cute thinking face whenever he was making a decision. I giggled as I gave him a kiss on the cheek making him smirk as he gave me a sweet kiss.   
"I love you," I smiled giving him a peck.  
"I know," He laughed as I smacked his arm.  
I turned to the side pretending to be mad at him. After about a minute, he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry babe, I was joking. I love you," Niall said kissing my neck, then my cheek.  
I leaned into his kiss as I gave him an Eskimo kiss or whatever that thing is called when you rubbed your nose against your lover's nose.  
"I know," I smirked as I laughed at his facial expression. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I love you too Blondie."  
Before we knew it, our turn was up next! We told the nice lady at the counter our orders. Niall paid for it, after our small argument over who was going to pay for the food. The lady told us we were adorable and we thanked her as we took our food and decided to eat in. The two of us laughed and kissed and ate our food enjoying one another's company. I can still remember the first time we met each other as if it was just yesterday.

**********************************  
"C'mon Lulu! Please!?" My best friend Rocky asked.  
"Yeah please Lulu!? It's been a long time since we've eaten at Taco bell!" My other best friend, Louis, said as well.  
My friends were trying to get me to take them to Taco Bell because they said and I quote "Would die if they did not have a taco from there in the next 10 minutes". If I'm being honest, I didn't feel like going to Taco Bell because yes it wasn't that far from my home, but at the same time, I just wasn't in the mood for tacos.  
"Look you don't have to buy anything, but please come with us! They sell cookies!" They both said.  
I groaned because they both knew that cookies were my one weakness to doing whatever the hell it was they wanted me to do with them. I honestly hate myself for telling them that cookies were my one of my many weaknesses to doing whatever. But that's the only weakness I'm telling them for now because they could use a lot more stuff against me when they want me to do something stupid.   
"You guys are really lucky for the fact that I love cookies. Fine, I'll come along," I responded finally giving in.  
The two of them cheered as the three of us grabbed our coats and stuff before walking over to Taco Bell. When we arrived there, we didn't expect to see Harry working there. Well, we all knew he was working there because he loves his job, but he had a smirk on his face which meant he was up to something.  
"Hi guys, hey Lulu," Harry greeted us.  
"Hey Haz," we all greeted him back.  
"What can I get you guy?"  
Louis and Rocky ordered tacos and some other shit while I ordered 3 big chocolate chip cookies because I needed some chocolate in my system tonight. I told my friends I was gonna sit down for a little bit because my stomach was not cooperating with me. I sat in a booth by myself as I played Temple Run 2 on my phone for a little bit while my friends were talking amongst themselves.  
"Um, hi tere," a voice suddenly said.  
I jumped out of my seat as I look up to see a boy with blonde hair, lake blue eyes, and rather tan skin look. He looked really cute and by the sound of his voice, he was Irish- which made him even more adorable.  
"Hi! Can I help you with anything?" I asked.  
"Well there is this one thing," Adorable boy said. "There's this really pretty girl that I've been wanting to talk to for a while now, but never had the fucking guts to get up his shy ass and fucking talk to her. Do you think this pretty girl will let me talk to her for a little bit so I could get to know her better.  
I smiled. "The pretty girl says yes, you may talk with her for as long as you like."  
So we ended up talking and laughing and eating and enjoying each other for hours on end. Sadly, we had to depart from one another because the restaurant was closing for the night. Luckily, we exchanged each other's phone numbers as we went ours ways.  
*********************************  
I smiled at the memory as I laid my head on Niall's shoulder sharing a big chocolate chip cookie. Out of the blue, however, I started hearing the similar beat and lyrics to a song that was one of my favorite songs of all time.  
Can you imagine what would happen  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Niall suddenly got up and held his hand out for me to take. I looked at him confused as the lights suddenly turned off to turn back on to a dark yet very pretty magenta color with a pinch of red hitting here and there. I looked above my head to see a disco ball sparkling as it reflected small lights onto the floor of the restaurant. I looked to Niall to see him smirking as if he planned to do this all along.  
"You planned all of this out, didn't you?" I asked.  
"Well, I had a little help," He said gesturing over to Louis, Harry, and Rocky waving at us as they took pictures and chuckled.  
"Care to dance me lady?" Niall asked.  
"Sure, why not," I laughed as we continued to dance the night away.  
Before I knew it, the clock stroked 12.  
"Happy 1 year Lu," Niall smiled.  
"Happy 1 year Ni," I responded as I leaned in for a kiss. It was a sweet yet passionate kiss that was definitely filled with love.   
The two of us left the restaurant and made our way to my apartment. Niall didn't feel like going to his apartment (which was literally right across the hall from mine, well like 5 doors down from mine) because him being himself, wanting to end the night with me in his arms. I opened the door letting the both of us into my apartment, with him closing the door and locking it as we made our way towards the bed room. He went into the guest bedroom to change into his pajamas (his clothes lived in my home as did mine lived in his) and I went into my bedroom to change into my pajamas. I knocked on the guest bedroom door to see him smiling as he took my hand and lead my over towards the bed. We lied down and just stared at each other for a while until Niall spoke.  
"Did you enjoy my surprise?" He asked.  
"I loved your surprise. It made me feel that you really do care about our relationship. Heck, I even forgot that it was our one year today," I chuckled.  
"It's okay if you forgot, as long as you don't forget our wedding anniversary then you're excused," He giggled which caused me to giggle at his stupid adorableness. I yawned as I wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head into his chest before I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a sleep slumber.   
At that point in my life, I felt that everything was right where it was suppose to be. At least it was like that, like I felt like everything was perfect at that very moment in my life. That was before The Storm came.


	3. No Control [A Zayn Malik Love Story]

I just can't get enough of you, the pedal's down  
My eyes are closed, No Control  
______________  
Description  
Kassie Chateau was living across the hall from her best friend Sophia Lopez and her other best friend Felicia Denton. The three of them were the best of friends, sisters even if you will.  
There's just one little tinsy weensy problem: She was kinda low on rent and she kinda need to pay next month's rent on time or she kinda might end up on the streets (or her parents house).  
So Kassie gets a job as a head chef for famous Vogue Model Zayn Malik. And let's just say the stove won't be the only thing heating up in the kitchen. [Somewhat based off of the show Young & Hungry, but with a twist]

Sneak Peek  
M'names Kassie Chateau and I'm 20 years old and I live in Manhattan with my best friends Felicia and Sophia. I live across the hall from those two girls in an apartment building by myself because well..... I don't know, I just do. I also have a small problem in my apartment- well maybe it's not so small as it seems. I need to pay my rent, like soon before I get kicked out of my apartment and I'll have to live with my friends, or with my parents. And between you and me, I don't want to live with my friends, or parents for that matter, so my friends are now at my house trying to find a job that pays well and a job that I'll also be able to tolerate.  
"Ooh, how bout this one!?" Sophia, my best friend, said as she pointed to the ad saying that a store was looking for help stocking and organizing the shelves. It was a nice job to consider, but it's boring and didn't pay well enough. Dammit!  
"No, not that one. You know what guys, let's just give it up. I'm just gonna have to either ask my folks for money or live with you guys," I sighed sadly as I sat down the newspaper on the coffee table.   
My friends hugged me as I sighed because man was I in some deep crap. I have to find a way to pay off this rent or I'll be homeless. For once, I needed life to take it easy on me and to give me break for once in my life. I wasn't going to ask my friends to live with them because they already tolerate me enough and have always been there for me, so making them live with me would be too much to ask for. We were just sitting there, when Felicia, my other best friend, looked at one newspaper article sighing until she saw something and squealed.  
"WAIT! Kas! KAS! LOOK AT THIS ONE!" Felicia shouted excitedly. She literally pushed the paper in my face making me pull it off and groan as she pointed to something in that paper.   
"New Cook Needed For Vogue Model," the article said. I read it over the article out loud as Felicia and Sophia listened.  
"Vogue Model in need of a new cook ASAP. Requirements: Has to know how cook (obviously), needs to be to able to cook 24/7 (unless told otherwise), and needs to be know simple and common recipes to exotic dishes and desserts. If interested, will be interviewed and tested immediately and will be either hired or disregarded right on the spot," I read along with the address to the apartment this model lives in.   
"You should totally go for that job Kas! You're a really great cook!" Sophia said.  
"Yeah, and you've catered about 20 parties and events and was even on the Ellen Show for your cooking!" Felicia said which made me smile and blush with embarrassment.   
"And it pays up to $400 in cash and/or paycheck!" Sophia said.  
"C'mon Kassie! You're definitely made for this job! This Vogue model or whatever the hell he is will definitely miss out on having you as his cook if you don't go to that interview tomorrow!" Felicia stated.  
I thought about what they said about the job. The two of them do make some pretty valid points. If I get the job, then not only will I be able to pay my rent, but I'll be able to get a few things for the girls and for my family as well as myself. The decision making took me about a good 20 minutes before I gave into the idea.  
"Alright, I'll fill out the resume tomorrow and go the damn interview," I finally responded.  
In return, the two girls who happen to be my best friends squealed with happiness and excitement.  
"Oh we promise Kas, you will definitely not regret doing this," Sophia said.  
That's what they said the last time, I thought to myself as Felicia and Sophia hugged me.

....................................................................

The next day I woke up at around 1:00 in the afternoon. I smiled as I stretched and started to make my way towards the bathroom to get ready for my interview today. I hoped into the shower and started to get myself ready to go to this interview which might help me pay off this rent and stay in my home, or even better, help me find a new one. I placed my phone on the stereo and it started to play "It's A Hard Knock Life" which happened to be the song that I actually needed to listen to help me get ready for this interview.  
Instead of treatin we get tricked  
Instead of kisses we get kicked  
It's a hard-knock life  
After I showered and brushed my teeth, I went to my closet to find the perfect outfit for the interview. I wanted to find something casual, you know like to let this model know that I can be laid back and chill and fun, but also something sophisticated and nice, so they this model will also know that I can be serious at times when it is necessary. After about a half an hour, I finally find the perfect outfit for the interviews. I applies some mascara, foundation, and blush along with some lip balm as I made my way towards my living room grabbing my bag, keys, phone, headphones, and glasses. I slipped on a pair of flats as I did a double take to make sure I had everything I needed before closing the door and locking it.  
.............................................  
I arrived at the right address and building as I got out of my car locking it. Now when I say the building was huge, I mean it was a skyscraper! It had a few patios on deck on a few floors, but it was overall gorgeous! I stepped inside the elevator and buzzed in room 723.  
"Hello, who is this?" The person asked.  
"Hi, I'm here for the new chef interview for a Vogue Model who lives in this apartment," I said confidently.  
"Alright, I'll let you in," the man said.  
"Wait! What floor is room 723?" I asked.  
"I believe it's the 8th floor," the man responded.  
"Okay, thank you!" I told him as I entered the building and made my way to the elevator. I felt a mixture of excitement and of also nervous with a pinch of happiness and a sprinkle of curiosity. Wow, Felicia and Sophia were right- I am made for this job.

.........................................................

I arrived at Apartment, or should I say PENTHOUSE 723. That's right- it's a frickin penthouse, a penthouse I tell you! Man, this Vogue model must be fucking loaded if he and/or she can afford a place like this. I walked up slowly and knocked on the door as I waited patiently and nervously. The door unlocked to a girl with long brown wavy hair, thick eye lashes, really nice figure, and she had a welcoming smile.   
"Can I help you?" She asked, with her British accent.  
"Um, yes actually. I'm here for the new chef job interview," I stated confidently.  
"Oh yeah! You must be the other interviewee. Please, come in," the girl said as I entered the penthouse.   
When I say that penthouse was huge, let me tell ya, it was wider than the state of Texas- and I've never been to Texas! It had a view of the ocean, buildings, skyscrapers, and even had fantastic view of the Manhattan Bridge. Don't even get me started on the kitchen. It was fucking gorgeous! Stainless steel fridge, a double baking oven , which will make cooking a little bit easier for me to do than it is, a gas stove, beautiful white marble counter top, and so many cabinets filled with so many cook ware. I felt like I was on cloud nine.  
"By the way, my name's Jade Thirwall, if you were wondering," the girl, now named Jade, said pulling me out of my fantasy land of cooking.  
"Oh, sorry for that. Kinda zoned out on you- name's Kassie Chateau," I said as I shook Jade's hand.  
"Chateau huh? Sounds fancy if you ask me. Now Mr. Malik will be home soon from his photo shoot in about 5 minutes, so I'm gonna give you a tour of the house before he gets here. Before I do though, do you have a resume?" Jade explained.   
I opened my bag and handed her my resume from last night. That thing took me at least, what like, 30 minutes to fill out? I used my resume from high school and college and mixed the two together. It wasn't as hard as it sounds. Jade read over the resume and hummed in satisfaction.   
"Alright, seems like you passed the first part of the interview. Don't worry, Mr. Malik put me in charge of the interview since it was my idea. But, he will read the resume himself and try out the food for the trial run to see if you're fit from the job. But from my points in perspective, you've practically got the job in hand!" She said.  
I smiled and thanked her for the compliment as the two of us took a tour of the penthouse. Turns out, this Malik guy has five bedrooms, six bathrooms, living room and kitchen (obviously), dining room, office, game room, and even his own spa- his own fucking spa! Rich people, I tell you.  
"And last but not least, this is the outdoor balcony patio," Jade ended as the two of us stepped out into the patio.  
I asked Jade if was okay to take a picture of the view and post it on Instagram to which she replied with a yes, as long as it didn't show or say anything as to where it was taken at. I took the picture and posted it on Instagram saying "#SpringHasFinallyArrived". Well, it was true- winter was kicking our butts this year. I followed Sophia into the kitchen as I took a seat in one of the kitchen island seats.  
"So, what do you think of the penthouse?" Jade asked.  
"I love it, it's really beautiful and so spacious and commodious and it's definitely has good taste and sense in style. The view is amazing, the penthouse itself is just gorgeous," I told her.  
"Glad to see that you love the house," Jade said.  
The door opened to reveal a man (or God) wearing Ray Bans sunglasses, a brown leather jacket, and black pants along with black shoes. His hair was black and rather hot and sexy along with his face and body and tattoos if you asked me. He hung up his coat to and took off his sunglasses to reveal his big pretty gorgeous brown eyes along with his jawline and his scruffy beard he had grown on his face. I don't know about y'all, but I think this was God or Jesus or someone because it was like inhumanely impossible to look this fucking beautiful.  
"Hey Mr. Malik, how was the photo shoot?" Jade asked the man, now known as Mr. Malik, as he sat down on the couch.  
"Same old same old. Pictures, flashes, posing, fans- hey where's Louis?" Mr. Malik asked.  
"Here as always," a guy with long chestnut brown, also covered in tattoos, with blue eyes and scruffy beard, apparently named Louis, appeared out of the blue. Why does everyone have to look so gosh damn hot in this house? Louis made his way over to Zayn and gave him a hug as laid his head Mr. Malik's shoulder.  
"So I've called in the famous chef Micheal V and interview him. Here's his resume and he'll be here later on today or tomorrow!" He squealed.  
"Sounds great Lou, just one question- who she?" Mr. Malik asked, gesturing towards me sitting next to Jade on the kitchen island seat.  
Alright, let's do this, I thought to myself as I stood up and started to talk.


	4. Illusion [A Liam Payne Love Story]

So tell me you believe in love  
Cause it's not an Illusion to me  
__________________  
Description  
Liam Payne was the well-known famous San Francisco boxer of the San Fran High School in (you guessed it) San Francisco, California. He has all the girls (and guys) falling at his feet for him and who can blame him? He's very muscular and toned and built rather well, he's the famous boxer of the town, he had an A+ average, and his family was rather loaded if you asked me. Liam has everything any person could want and ask for.  
But there's that one thing he had always wanted: a certain girl he has been crushing on for while now- the one and only Zoey Lancaster, who is the only girl in the entire school who doesn't give Liam want he wants.   
And let's just say that fate's about to change that, thankfully for the better.  
Sneak Peek  
"Zoey? Zoey, c'mon! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" My friends Felicia and Alyssa shouted from the bottom steps of my house.  
I was busy wrapping my bandanna around my head and applying some mascara and lip balm as I grabbed my school bag and phone making my way down the stairs. It was the first day of school in San Francisco, California and well, this year is my junior year at that hell hole of a school. Don't get me wrong, there were a few bright sides to this school: I had a great amount of friends and I loved my friends, I was in the school's Marching Band (Color Guard, but it's still under the program), I had A's and B's (one or two C's in one or two of my classes) in most of my classes, and I had a job at Dressbarn (some kind of fashion store) that paid a decent amount to get me into college and to hopefully get me through life.   
My mistake, I forgot to introduce myself, my dumbass self. Name's Zoey Lancaster and I'm 16, almost 17, years old. You practically already know most of my life story so there really isn't much to tell you now. Anyways, I was downstairs grabbing a breakfast sandwich and waiting for it to be finished cooking in the microwave when I saw a note on the fridge. Supposing it was from my mom, I read the note as my breakfast finished cooking and cooling off.  
"Mornin Zoe! Gonna be working late tonight- won't be home till 11PM. Money's left on the counter for you (and your friends) to order out or you could cook something. Just don't burn the house down. Luv you, mean it! -Mom :)"  
I chuckled as I grabbed the money from the counter and grabbed my food and car keys before Felicia, Alyssa, and I headed towards my car. Felicia was in the front while Alyssa was in the back leaving me in the driver's seat, as always. I ate as we drove to our school which was an easy 10 minute drive considering it was technically near Down Town.  
"Excited for another year at SFHS?" Felicia asked excitedly.  
"You mean another year in this hell hole of a building of education? I'm bursting with excitement," Alyssa said sarcastically.  
"Well I'm actually a little bit excited to go back," I said.  
"For Band," They said in harmony.  
"AND to hang out with you guys and make some new friends, if that even!" I said.  
They just laughed at me before I pulled up into the parking lot of the school, turning off the ignition before the girls and I made our way out of the vehicle. The three of us walked towards the entrance only to be greeted with a man wearing a Screamo or whatever the hell that movie was called masked making Felicia and Alyssa scream and hide away with fear, but leaving me standing there with a bored expression on my face.  
"Tommo, I'm getting too old for this shit," I said to the man who took off his mask revealing the one and only Louis Tomlinson.  
"You can never be too old for this shit," He replied back sassily.  
"Well I can never be too old for this scaring shit, but I am getting old of your scaring shit," I said with a sassy remark and a smug smile on my face.   
"Well played grasshopper, well played," Louis clapped as I took a small bow and called over for my two scaredy cat friends over, telling them that it was only Louis.  
That resulted in the two girls hitting his arm at the same time making me laugh, but then they hugged him at the same time which also made me cooed at how one minuted they're both pissed to next minute when they're as sweet as honey. I hugged Louis at last as the four of us headed to Homeroom 410 (we all shared the same homeroom). When we arrived, I sat down next to Felicia while Alyssa sat down next to Louis and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Alyssa and Louis were a thing, or as normal people would say, dating. Felicia was in a relationship too which left me as a third wheel.   
The school bell rung for homeroom to begin before we all headed to the first class. We would have homeroom every morning before we deal with our schedules and classes and stuff. Before our homeroom teacher, Mr. Irwin, began to speak, the door slammed open to reveal the one person I'd known since we were in Kindergarten: Liam Payne. Now before you go on and flip some shit on me as to why I have a problem with Liam, let me tell you a little story.  
I was in 6th or 7th grade when I moved to San Francisco. It was the middle of winter and you know, being new to the school and district itself, I didn't know who I should trust, and who I shouldn't trust. I did find Alyssa and Felicia at the time, so I wasn't completely lost. It happened on a Wednesday in I believe it was either January or February. Alyssa, Felicia, and I were talking about pop bands and teachers and classes and other random shit when Liam walked up to our bench (he was popular back then, and he still is to this very day). He looked at me and asked me if I wanted to get together with him some time to which I replied with a "sure". He smiled and kissed my hand and cheek as he walked away from me and the girls. Felicia and Alyssa warned me about Liam that day. They told me that he was the most popular kid in the whole entire school, not just our grade. He had girls (and eventually boys) falling head over heels for him and he was known for datin and breakin. He date a girl for a certain amount of time, then he would dump her and move on to the next one. The habit started to get less worse as we all grew older, but he was still doing it. So from that day forth, I never talked to Liam (unless I was told I had to), never hung out with him, hell I never even looked at him (unless he was presenting something), making sure that I won't be the next victim on his "Date n 'Break" list.  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Irwin, it's completely my fault for being late, I slept through my alarm and my parents were at work so I had to ask my friend here to give me a ride," He explained.  
Now to tell you a little about present day Liam. He's the well-famous boxer for the San Fran Wildcats. He's also a straight A student (or A+), he worked out a lot, and his family was filthy rich. He's also very friendly and kind-hearted so that was like a nice side to him. But trust me, you do not want to make him angry.   
"It's fine Mr. Payne, just don't let i happen again mate, alright?" Mr. Irwin responded.  
Liam nodded his head as he and his friends sat behind me and my friends- well, he mainly sat behind me. For two (almost three) fucking years straight.   
"Hey there pretty lady," He whispered to me.  
I rolled my eyes and ignored him as I pulled out my phone and started playing Temple Run 2.  
"Hi Liam," I responded politely. Damn it, my mom raised me too good. DAMN IT MOM.  
"How was your summer?" He asked.  
"It was actually pretty good thanks for asking," I told him before turning back around in my seat.  
"Wanna tell me what you did over the summer?" He asked nicely.  
"I don't want to bore you," I told him honestly. My summer was kind of boring if you ask me. It was literally just band practice and my job and then family get-togethers at my house. Well then there was our family vacation and band camp so yeah.  
"How can a beautiful girl like you, bore me, me, to death with how amazing your summer was. I mean, you are an amazing person," He said flirtatiously.  
I mentally groaned, but smiled and thanked him for the compliments. It's not that I don't like Liam because he is a great guy. I just don't want to end up being thrown away like a crumpled up piece of paper from a writer's rough draft of a book or poem or an artist's rough sketches before finding his masterpiece.  
Damn you John Green, Damn you.


	5. Lovestruck [A Niall Horan Love Story]

Description  
Can people find true love even if they don't believe it exists?

Rocky Blu was your average teenage girl who had Christina Mckinney, Felicia Denton, and Jo Moore as her best friends (practically sisters) and who is in Color Guard where she spins and tosses flags and dances with all her heart. Then there's the fact that she despises Valentine's Day because she doesn't believe in love. Adding to the fact that the holiday she despises the most happens to be the day to she was born and brought into this world.

Niall Horan was your average teenage boy who had Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, and Liam Payne as his best friends (practically brothers) and who is in the drumline in Marching Band where he marches and drums like there's no tommorrow. He also loathes Valentine's Day because every year he would end up in his room watching Netflix on his TV (90% it's a sappy movie) while eating junk food of all kinds.

One common holiday is despised by these two in two separate minds and worlds. But somehow the despised holiday introduced the two to one another. [Similar to the book "Love? Maybe." by Heather Helper, but with a twist of Romeo and Juliet at the same time]  
Sneak Peek  
Rocky Blu was your average teenage girl. She was sophomore in High School at Hollywood Arts in Hollywood, California. Rocky lived with her mom and younger brother Flynn and younger sister Bella. She has her best friends Christina McKinney, Felicia Denton, and Jo Moore who's been with her since they were all in diapers. At Hollywood Arts, she's known for being on the Hollywood Arts Marching Band- well not exactly Marching band, but more like Color Guard (even though it's under the program). Rocky loved being on Color Guard, minus the fact she has to wear makeup every single Saturday and sometimes Friday if she was really up for it. She loves the band as well because well her best friends were in it of course! Her life was practically easy peazy livin breezy.  
But then here comes the downside to her life as well. Her mom works as a waiter at a restaurant called "Buffet Bonanza", which means she's working everyday from 6 in the morning to about 6 or 8 at night. Leaving Rocky to take care of her little brother and sister and to keep things in order. Then there's the fact that Rocky works a a bakery, which is a very nice bakery and pays her well, and she has to worry about school. And then there's her hate of Valentine's Day with a passion problem. Rocky never believed in love- of course they're the kind of love you have towards your friends and family which she definitely believes in versus the kind of love where you find your "missing link", your "soul mate" your "other half". etc, etc. to which she does not believe in. But to make things a little worse, let's just say that Valentine's Day also happens to be the day when her mother was giving birth to her. Yeah that's right- Rocky Blu was born on February 14th aka Valentine's Day. Rocky sometimes wonder if anyone else has gone through what she's going through. Luckily, the answer to that is yes.  
Niall Horan was your average teenage boy. He was a senior in High School at Hollywood Arts in Hollywood, California. He lives with his best mate Harry. He has his best friends Harry Styles (obviously), Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik who's been with him ever since Niall moved here when he was a few weeks old from Ireland. At Hollywood Arts, he's known for singing with his best mates, doing small gigs here and there and also singing occasionally in the school. But he personally is known for being a part of the drum line in the Hollywood Marching Band. He loves playing his drums and marching with his friends who also happen to be in the band as well. His live was practically a piece of cake.   
However, now here comes the downside of his life. He never liked the Color Guard- or is suppose to not like the Color Guard. See the Color Guard and the Drum line never liked one another. No one honestly knew why or how, but it's been like that for decades. Niall never had a problem with the Guard because the Guard never bothers him, so he doesn't bother them- plain and simple. It was almost like Romeo and Juliet- which happened to be one of the books he despises besides Valentine's Day. Now why would Niall despise Valentine's Day you ask? Well it's something like this- every Valentine's Day, Niall would ask his best mates if they had any plans that day so they could hangout for a while somewhere. However, every year the boys would have to turn down his offer because 1) they all have girlfriends and 2) they already made plans ahead of time to spend time with their girlfriends for practically the whole entire day. So since they always turn him down every year (no matter how hard he tries to get them to just bring their girlfriends with them to hang out) , he would end up in his room, with junk foods off all kinds on his bed (and water and tea to wash them down), watching sappy movies on Netflix despising the couple's in the movies' happiness and how every couple in the movie he watches always end up having a happy ending and someone to love them. He would watch the, for hours-or at least he fell asleep while watching. Sometimes, Niall wonders if anyone has to put up with the shit he's always dealing with every year like he does. To answer that question- yes, someone is.  
Both characters in our story supposedly "hate" each other because of a rivalry between their groups, and they both despise Valentine's Day, but for different reasons. What both of our main people fail to realize is that they should never underestimate the fate Valentine's Day has in store for them. And trust me, it's going to be a hell of one.


	6. Without You [A Lirry Stayne Love Story]

I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out, I'm nothing Without You  
_________________  
Description  
Liam and Harry have been practically brothers for the past 4-5 years now. It was when Liam hacked into Zayn's Kik account that started this mess. But if it wasn't for Liam hacking the account in the first place, then he wouldn't have been where he and Harry stand now- in love.  
Sneak Peek  
I decided to hack into Zayn's account for the day because well 1) I was bored out of my mind and 2) I had nothing better to do at the moment so yeah. Most of the time he doesn't mind when I hack into his other accounts, so this won't be a big deal for him. I logged onto Kik and saw that Harry was online so I decided to talk to him. [K/N: Bold = Liam, Italics = Harry]  
Hey Haz :P -Liam  
Hi Li, what's up  
Just hacking Zayn's Kik, you?-Liam  
Just hanging out at my place, any plans this weekend?  
No, why?-Liam  
Wanna come over to my place?  
Just tell me when and where ;) -Li  
Haz told me to meet him at his place on Friday at around 2 or something. I smiled and continued to talk to a few fans and old friends before I finally got bored and decided to log out of the website. It was around 12 in the morning and I was feeling sluggish, so I decided call it quits. I plugged up my phone and crawled under the covers of my bed, slowly drifting off into slumber.  
*Beginning of Dream* I was in a carriage making my way towards the village of Narnia [K/N: I had to, I couldn't think of any other place] to shop for a few things at my castle in Wolverhampton and a few things for a friend of mine. My right hand man, Zayn, opened the carriage for me as I made my way outside and followed him to the dress shops of the town. Along the way, people greeted us with smiles and bowed to us, since I am the prince of Wolverhampton, and we smiled and shook their hands and greeted them back. Zayn and I entered the dress shop to find my friend, Kat, a dress for the Spring Ball that was taking place in 3 months. We entered the shop to see a women talking with a smile on her face to a man who had curly brown hair and was quite tall if you ask me.  
"Oh Prince Liam! What a pleasant surprise!" The woman, known as Crissie, walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
"Hello Crissie, how are things around here love?" I asked.  
"They are quite well thank you for asking! I will be with you in a minute or two. I just need to finish up this order for my friend here," Crissie said as she made her way back the counter to continue helping out the man.  
"Actually Crissie, my order can wait," the man said before he turned around to look at me.  
To say he was beautiful was, indeed, an understatement. This man had breath-taking emerald green eyes that were enchanting and just, so...so mesmerizing that I could not look away. He had a very intriguing yet intimidating jaw line that came with a pair of very pink and plump lips that any person in the world would be lucky to kiss. He had a very fit and toned figure (meaning he works out a lot) and he has a very unique taste in clothing. At the moment, he was wearing a white v-neck tank top with black skinny jeans, a green headband over his head and brown boots on his feet, and to top it all off, he was wearing a cross necklace around his neck.  
I failed to realize that I was practically drooling at the sight of this gorgeous human being until I felt someone tap on my shoulder, knocking me out of train of thoughts that were processing in my head.  
"Prince Liam, are you alright?" Zayn asked me as he waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Um, yes I am, thank you. I just got lost in my train of thinking," I say.  
"Well lucky for you Prince Liam, Prince Harry was kind enough to pay for your things," Crissie stated.  
"Thank you for that Prince Harry," I smiled as I grabbed my order and gave Crissie a hug before Zayn and I left.  
*End of Dream* Well, not exactly before we left, but after I told Prince Harry I wanted to treat him to lunch this Wednesday, to which he gladly agreed to.  
I woke up the next day to sunshine and birds chirping to find out that it was 2:00 in the afternoon. I looked around to see that I was in my room, sadly, and not a carriage. I also looked around to see that I was by myself (with my dog Loki) surrounded by walls and pictures and a TV and a closet and etc.  
"Loki?" I call out to see about a minute later my favorite pup making his way to my bed laying his head in my lap was I petted him.  
"I had the weirdest dream last night. Wanna hear?" I asked him.  
He just wagged his tail excitedly meaning he does wanna hear because he loves it when I tell stories. I know I'm talking to my dog, but he's the only one who can listen to me at the moment so back off. Plus, he's a great listener.  
"I was the prince of Wolverhampton and Zayn was my right hand man and we were in this dress shop to get something for Kat and somehow Harry was in there and my heart was beating fast and my palms were sweaty like crazy and when I looked at him I just started daydreaming about how he was just so fucking beautiful. It is weird that I'm starting to think about Harry that way?" I explained to Loki.  
He just wagged his tail slowly and he just looked up at me with his green eyes. I just smiled as I rubbed his head and started to get up to get some food for him and for me. Maybe it's not weird to think about guys like that because well I am bisexual after all. But it is a little, or should say very, weird that I think about Harry, my best friend my brother like that. I've known he's also bisexual ever since we've been in the same band for the past 4 almost 5 years now.  
But things can change...


	7. Countdown [A Larry Stylinson Love Story]

Description  
"Damn I think I love that boy- do anything for that boy."  
Or a love story where Harry is the popular guy in school who would "date 'n break" girls and guys left and right. That is, until a certain ocean blue eyed cross-dresser boy showed up and fucks up everything.  
Sneak Peak  
"He said no to you?" Niall asked me.  
"Yeah, he said and I quote 'Your dating request has been denied'," I told him.  
He chuckled at me as he handed me a bowl of popcorn before he grabbed his own. I still couldn't believe it, I, Harry Styles, have been rejected by a blue eyed, long hair, well fit, short twink of a cross dresser I've been crushing on ever since I've laid eyes on him. He seems nice and very smart and sassy which may have caused a small "problem" in my pants that he hasn't noticed or decided to ignore. Then there's his crystal baby blue eyes that I could get lost into for days on end.  
"EARTH TO HAROLD!" Niall shouted which snapped me back into reality.  
I looked to see him chuckling as I tried to hide my blushing embarrassment.  
"Wow, he's already got you wrapped around his finger," He chuckled as the two of us continued to eat.

******************************

"YOU TOLD HIM NO!?" Rocky shouted as I nodded her yes making the two of us squeal.  
"I don't know what came over me, but I just told him and I quote 'Your dating request has been denied' unquote," I told her.  
"Request has been denied? Did you really have to go Facebook on him?" She asked.  
"Well we were in Photoshop and I was on my account on my phone and-DUDE I DENIED HARRY STYLES'S REQUEST FOR TAKING ME ON A DATE!" I shouted as we continued to fangirl.  
"I think we should celebrate! Crissie's?" Rocky suggested.  
"Definitely...," I smirked as we threw on our coats and shoes and made our way out the doors.


	8. Take A Bow [Not Sure About Pairing Yet]

Description  
"Don't tell me your sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know that you're only sorry you got caught"  
Or where one of the main characters is dared to go out with one of the other main characters and has to prank them in front of the entire school and tries to win his lover back. But it's gonna take more than apologies and chocolates and flowers to fix the relationship.  
Sneak Peak  
"I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU LOUIS! I GAVE YOU ALL MY LOVE AND AFFECTION- HELL, I EVEN GAVE YOU MY FUCKING VIRGINITY LOUIS! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" Harry yelled at a speechless Louis.  
"IF YOU WOULD JUST LET FUCKING ME EXPLAIN!" Louis yelled back.  
"THERE'S NO POINT TO EXPLAINING THIS LOUIS! YOU LITERALLY FUCKING USED ME AND FUCKING PLAYED WITH MY FEELINGS! THE FUCKING STORIES AND EXCUSES PEOPLE TELL ME WHEN THEY FIND YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING PLAYING WITH THEIR EMOTIONS AND THEIR HEARTS! YOU KNOW WHAT?! WE'RE FUCKING DONE!" Harry screamed to the top of his lungs.  
At that moment, Harry ran out of the school building into his best friend's car that was thankfully unlocked. Harry just got in there and closed the door and cried his eyes out. He trusted Louis, he told Louis everything he's been through in his life. And what does Louis do? He pours a bucket of blue slushy on him in front of the entire school at Soph Hop and laughs at him along with friends. Hell of a way to end this so called "magical night".  
Meanwhile Louis was being punched and kicked to death by Athena until Liam and Niall had to literally pull the girl off of Louis before she could rip him to shreds. After they pull her off, Louis literally started to breakdown and take in what just happened.   
Harry Styles, the love of his life, just broke it off with him because of Louis's dumb ass prank and dare and his assholes of friends.  
Athena did feel bad for the boy, so she just ended up holding him and letting him cry into her shoulder. Yes she does not regret almost killing the man because he deserved it for breaking her best friends heart, but she hates seeing anyone upset-whether she likes them or not. Liam told Athena to go find Harry and to comfort him since he needs her more than Louis needs her. Athena left the two of them as she and Niall went to her car to comfort Harry, already knowing that's the only place Harry would've went to.  
Overall, everyone was stuck in the thunderstorm of betrayal that no one could get out of. At least at the moment.


	9. Outlaw [A Zayn Malik Love Story]

If you tear her world apart, you have no regrets  
If there's a key to your heart, no one's found it yet  
______________________  
Description  
Zayn Malik, most well-known criminal in all of Santa Barbara. He was released from prison at the beginning of June and people have been avoiding him just as much as he has been avoiding people. The man is dangerous, scary, cold-hearted, and always having a temper. He built a wall around himself to avoid making any kind of contact with people, unless it was with his friends (Niall,Chan, Tes, and Harry) or his family. At least that's what people have been saying about him. But what happens when a curious 17-year-old Riley Foxton, who wants to break down his walls, runs into the 22-year-old?  
Sneak Peak  
"Wait! At least walk a little slower!" Riley shouted as she ran to catch up with Zayn.  
Zayn just ignored her as he continued to walk faster and farther away from Riley. What he didn't expect, was for Riley to jump on top of him, causing him to fall down onto the grass. He groaned as he looked up to see Riley smiling at him.  
"Hi!" She giggled.  
Zayn just rolled his eyes and got up as he looked at her with a soft yet cold and annoyed look on his face.  
"Why don't you leave me alone?" He asked coldly.  
"Because I want to get to know you," She asked honestly.  
"Don't you listen to your friends and family? I'm bad news for you kid," He said.  
Riley just stepped closer to him as she smirked.  
"Only when it's necessary," Riley responded.  
Zayn just rolled his eyes and began to walk away from her as Riley began to walk beside him. Zayn stopped to look to to his right to see Riley standing right next to him smiling and giggling.  
"You're really not going to leave me alone till we start talking are you?" He asked.  
"I prefer not leaving until we become friends," She suggested.  
Zayn chuckled a low chuckle as he decided to cave in. The two of them walked to Riley's house talking about random things to get to know each other better. Riley was enjoying herself as much as Zayn was enjoying her company, yet he refused to admit it. As the two of them headed towards Riley's front door, Riley turn around to see Zayn still giving her a softer yet still cold expression on his face. Riley just laughed at his facial expression and Zayn may or may not have chuckled at the girl's contagious laughter.   
He may not even realize it, but this girl was already breaking down his walls. She may have broken down a brick or two, but she was breaking them down like how people fall sleep- slowly, then all at once.


	10. Undercover [A Liam Payne Love Story]

You don't need no other lover  
We can keep it Undercover  
________________  
Description  
Article X Section VI of the Heroes and Villains Handbook  
No superhero nor super villain shall have any relationship or interaction of any kind- whether it be a romantic love or a common friendship. Allies between these two groups are acceptable, however. Every other is unacceptable and will be judged by the League to determine their fate in punishment.  
Liam Payne (aka Batman) was a loner. Sure he fights and defeats villains left and right while keeping the city of Gothem safe and out of harm's way. But even a super hero needs a little spark to spice things up. What the loner did not expect was to have an encounter with the infamous criminal, Black Shadow. What the loner really didn't expect was for Black Shadow to be a woman. What the loner REALLY did no expect, was to fall in love in the criminal, for the criminal to fall in love with him.   
And this, my friend's, is why life is a roller coaster. Full of twists and turns and loop-di-loops with zig-zags and circles big and small. The reason why, is because we always hang on for the ride.  
Sneak Peek  
"It's nice to meet you once again Batman," Black Shadow said.  
"It's nice to meet you again to Black Shadow," Batman said. "So what are you planning to steal now?"  
"Now if I tell you that, it would ruin the fun of this little game we're playing," Shadow said as she stepped closer to Batman.  
"You leave me no choice but to do this," Batman said as he stepped closer to Shadow.  
"Oh, and what is that?" She whispers as she smirks.  
"This," He growled as he pulled Black Shadow in for a kiss.   
To say Black Shadow was shocked, would be an understatement. To say she was confused as fuck right now would be pretty accurate. What she didn't expect to do, was to kiss Batman back. The two kissed for a while, which was a passionate yet heated kiss, until Batman pulled away and started kissing her neck trying to look for her sweet spot. He knew he found it when he heard a slight moan from Shadow. It was like Shadow was reading his mind when she spoke.  
"I'll meet you at your place," She whispered as Black Shadow gave him a sweet kiss as she jumped off the building onto her motorcycle into the city.  
Batman smirked and got onto his motorcycle and rode into the city to his mansion to meet his enemy of a lady.  
_________________  
K/N: So I had this idea in my head for a while and well tbfh, I kinda imagined this as a somewhat smutty book that's also kinda dramatic and fluffy and stupid and stuff so yeah. -Katty<3


	11. Rainy Day [A Lirry Stayne OneShot] [Maybe Larry Too]

This heart of mine was yours and yours was mine  
This Rainy Day would be just fine  
_________________  
Description  
Or where Harry and Liam (or Harry and Louis) create a list of random shit to do on random rainy days because well why the hell not?  
Sneak Peek  
"I'm bored Li," Harry said to his boyfriend, Liam, who he was cuddled up to.  
"How can you be bored? We just spent the whole entire day outside doing fun stuff!" Liam chuckled. "And it's close to dinner time, and might I mention that we took a nap together?"  
Harry just giggled. A manly giggle, as he would state, but hey, who's judging?  
"Well I'm bored now and I'm going to be even more bored when we're stuck inside for like the next 10 days due to the fucking tornado heading our way," Harry said.  
Liam just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's exaggeration.  
"Well I have an idea in mind," He smiles as he got up to grab some a notebook and a pen.  
Liam came back to see Harry sprawled out onto the couch sighing dramatically. He just laughs quietly and hovers his head over Harry's.  
"Hi," Harry whispered.  
"Hello sweetheart," Liam chuckles as he gives Harry a small peck on his lips.  
"What's the paper and pen for love?" Harry asked.  
"Well, since we're going to be stuck in this house for 10 days, we might as well plan out how we're going to spend our time in here. So we're gonna make up a list of things we're going to do for each day," Liam explained.  
"This is why I love you Li," Harry smiled as he gave Liam a sweet kiss on his lips.   
The two of them spent the entire day planning out the next two weeks to make sure those were the best two weeks of their lives.  
_______________________  
K/N: So I'm planning on either writing this either next week or sometime this week. Also, I have great news! My mom gave me a job as her assistant at her new teaching job which pays mes $25 PER WEEK. 1D CONCERT HERE I COME (and NEW iPhone)! Anyways, I'll still be able to update and stuff, but it won't really affect me. -Katty<3


	12. You're The Reason [A Lirry Stayne Love Story]

You might be crazy, have I told you lately, that I love you?  
You you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly and it's crazy  
That someone can change me, now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try, and you need to know that You're The Reason why  
________________________  
Description  
Or where Liam tells Harry why he still loves him so much, even after all the crap they've been through. But hey, love will make you do crazy things. You'd be surprise at the crazy things Liam has done for Harry to show how much he loves him.  
Sneak Peek  
"How can you still love me?" Harry asked Liam.  
The two lovers were sitting under a tree in Liam's backyard, with Loki by their side, just looking at the beautiful sun setting into the horizon. Harry's question, however, took Liam by surprise when he asked it.  
"Come again love?" Liam asked politely, not sure if he heard Harry's question correctly.  
"How can someone like you love someone like me?" Harry reiterated again, this time rephrasing his sentence.  
"Harry, I don't know what you mean...," Liam responded confused.  
Harry sat up in front of Liam and sat in between his legs as he tried to explain to him what he means.  
"Look, I feel like I've been a complete ass to you for the past couple of months. Like I made your life a living hell. I pushed you away and shouted at you and took out all my anger on you. Ever since I broke up with you that one time, we've been constantly fighting and arguing at each other and it's all my fault because-" Harry was cut off by Liam pressing his lips onto his.  
"It's not your fault Harry. In fact, it's actually my fault for us arguing so much. I just couldn't handle the fact that you had broken up with me. At least now I can accept it, but then I was really dumb and I was a complete ass to you. But the past is in the past," Liam said.  
"Did you just use a line from Frozen on me?" Harry giggled.  
"AT ANY RATE, I'm serious about this. I know that you think that you hurt me, when really it feels like the other way around, but isn't that why we learn from out mistakes?" Liam asked.  
Harry nodded his head as he let Liam continue on.  
"Well, I learned from my mistake and you learned from your mistakes. That, my love, is how we ended up like this today- in each other's arms. Love each other until death do tear us apart."  
"You're such a sap, you know that?" Harry chuckled.  
"I learned from the best," Liam laughed as he and Harry (and Loki) snuggled up against one another as they continue to kiss and tell while watching the sun set into the horizon.  
Liam knows that Harry can be insecure about himself sometimes, especially when it comes to comparing himself to Liam or to other people that seem to be Liam's "type". So Liam is going to do everything in his power to show that his heart belongs to Harry and it will ONLY belong to Harry.  
__________________  
K/N: So I thought this idea would be a really cute short story! I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can, but I'm still going to keep it at a short story. -Katty<3


	13. Paper Hearts [Larry]

Remember the way you made me feel, such young love but  
Something in me knew that it was real, frozen in my head  
________________  
Description  
Louis Tomlinson is the most popular boy in all of Wolverhampton College. He was captain of the College's Footie Team, he got straight A's in every class, and he was openly Bisexual, so he had girls and boy falling at his feet. He even got the teachers going crazy over him! One day, a new boy arrives at the College as a Freshman during Louis's Junior year. Of course, with being popular and all, Louis thinks that this boy would fall for him just like the others with the snap of his fingers. In fact, he's so confident about it, he made a bet to his friends that he can get the newbie to fall in love with him before Junior Prom.   
But man, he has no idea what he got himself into.  
Sneak Peek  
"Wait so you basically rejected him?" Athena, Harry's best friend, asked him in astonishment.  
"Pretty much. Apparently he was the most popular guy in the entire school," Harry said with his mouth full.  
"Wow, you must of have the guts to reject him like that," Athena chuckled but gave her bestie a high-five, proud for what he did.  
Athena experienced something similar to Harry's scenario in Middle School, but that's another story for another time.  
Meanwhile, Louis was pacing back and forth across his living room while Niall was sitting on his couch watching the telly.  
"How are you calm at a time like this?!" Louis exclaimed.  
"Cause it's not my problem," Niall said blankly.  
Louis glared at the man and held himself back from bloody murdering the man as Niall turned off the TV and gestured for Louis to sit down next to him. Louis sat down next to him and laid his head on Niall's shoulder.   
"Now, tell Uncle Niall was the problem is," Niall said.  
Louis released the breath he didn't know he was holding, before he started explaining to Niall what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N: Well this idea was a combination of Countdown and Take A Bow, so I'm probably going to most likely publish this story. I'm not sure when, but I will publish this because I already see a Sequel in the future for this story. I may work with a someone on this story (most likely *** Mirror Image ***), but let's see what happens first. Heart and tell me your thoughts and opinions on this story idea! -Katty<3


End file.
